


Flesh

by lovelybyul



Series: Flesh [3]
Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Summary: *禁止未成年阅读*禁二传 禁商业用途
Series: Flesh [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539535
Kudos: 27





	Flesh

3.0

在最好的年纪和最爱的人结婚，没有哪个女人是会拒绝的。

大学毕业五年后，已经进入文氏工作并且站住了脚的文星伊悄悄策划了一场盛大的求婚典礼。

面对小年下托着戒指盒单膝下跪，紧张到语无伦次的求婚，金容仙几乎没有任何犹豫的就接过钻戒自己戴上了。

别说求婚了，就是当时立刻原地扯证结婚都行。

毕竟年下Alpha的体力不减，自己今年来可是有些力不从心了。

文氏独子结婚，那自然是轰动整座城的世纪婚礼。

不过金容仙还是想得太过理想了。

婚礼从文星伊求婚开始就准备了将近一个月。

文星伊一边忙着公司的事，还要一边忙着筹办婚礼，向来引以为傲的体力也变成了沾床即睡。

在结婚前天金容仙就坐在酒店里由着化妆师发型师服装师各种装扮，不过最委屈的还是自己都这么累了文星伊连个影子都没有。

按照规矩，新人结婚前夜不能相见。

文妈妈知道自家女儿离了未婚妻三十秒都不行，为了以防万一便把已经蠢蠢欲动的文星伊锁在了家里。

终于等到了婚礼当天。

白天忙着应付着家里的长辈还有文氏的商业伙伴，酒席持续到天黑。

金容仙本以为终于能回家和自己的小年下亲热一番睡个好觉，半路又杀出了程咬金。

文星伊的朋友们以庆祝的名义给她们开了一个海滩狂欢派对，实则是她们的大型游戏吹瓶喝嗨了现场。

而“酒精垃圾”金容仙就被所有人遗忘晾在了一旁。

凌晨两点，卧室透出一丝微光。

大床旁的地板上散落着西装衬衫和领带，而它们的主人正呈大字型瘫在床上打呼。

半个小时后，金容仙穿着浴衣走出浴室。

躺上床的动静弄醒了已经稍微清醒了的文星伊。

文星伊揉了揉眼睛，鼻翼煽动，嗅到了熟悉的香气，身体本能的挪过去抱住了金容仙，“容~”

“别碰我！”，金容仙没好气的推开手脚舌头都不安分的年下 。

文星伊把自己埋进金容仙柔软的胸前，蹭了蹭问道，“唔？为什么？今晚是新婚之夜耶”

“嚯，你还知道新婚呢，你和谁结的婚，啊？和你的那群朋友吗？！”

被连连拒绝的文星伊歪着脑袋想了想，然后抓起金容仙的手亲了亲无名指上的戒指，“不是啊，和你结婚啊，你是我老婆”

就在说话间，Alpha强烈的信息素也开始释放。

文星伊跪坐起身，被西装裤包裹着的硬挺滚烫便抵在了金容仙只着内衣的小腹上。

“滚滚滚，酒味臭死了！”，金容仙朝着身上人一顿猛踹。

文星伊双手按住金容仙不让她乱动，哼哼唧唧在到处点火，“不要...”

Omega忍着自己对Alpha信息素的冲动反应喊道，“呀！结婚协议第五条！”

文星伊立刻条件反射的背出，“没有洗澡不准碰你...”

“嗯哼？”，金容仙挑眉。

“知道了嘛”，Alpha没辙只能收起冲动，翻身下床却踉跄一下差点屁股着地，“哎呦”

“哼，再多喝点啊，路都走不稳”

“我没醉！”，文星伊强调了一下。

但事实是，某个说没醉的人在浴室摔了个四脚朝天。

听到浴室传出哐当一阵声响，金容仙被子一掀就赤着脚跑进去看。

“老婆帮我洗吧”，被搀扶起来的文星伊得了便宜还卖乖，手里拿着毛巾眨巴眼看得金容仙心跳加速。

“就你事多”，金容仙怒气满满的夺过毛巾，“喝喝喝，喝个不停，现在好了吧”

“唔...好啊”，文星伊傻笑着点点头，然后坐进浴池里。

背后摔了一跤的疼痛感被热毛巾盖过，取而代之的是全身酥酥麻麻的痒。

花洒喷出细密的水珠，在文星伊白净的皮肤上冲刷。

室内浮起朦胧的水雾，给这具完美的身体增添了迷离的美感。

金容仙有一下没一下地搓着文星伊的后肩。

一整天婚礼下来的疲惫感让她还未察觉到充满雾气的空间里浓度渐渐增加的信息素。

过了一会，微醉的Alpha呼吸突然粗重起来。

看着眼前的诱人Omega，她的眸色深了一层，不禁舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇。

金容仙正半弯着腰站在她的身侧，宽大的浴袍不知什么时候滑到了圆润的肩头，精致的锁骨随着呼吸一张一弛，让人忍不住想在她白皙干净的肌肤上印下痕迹。

包着的头巾中滑出几缕长发，顺着发丝滴下一串诱人的水迹，然后隐没在浴袍的深处。

也许是因为太过聚精会神，Omega完全没有意识到自己此刻有多么的勾人。

她的香肩微露，湿发半垂，胸前两片饱满的丰盈若隐若现，浑身还散发着沐浴乳的清香。

文星伊深深咽了口唾沫，喉结咕噜滑动了两下，眼眸里盛着的光芒越来越盛，体内狂野的兽性抑制不住地涌了出来。

谁让她是个性欲正常的Alpha呢。

等等，起反应了！

“老婆……”，文星伊控制着呼吸，试探性地叫了她的Omega一声。

金容仙没应，只是停下了手中的动作，抬眸见她的神色不大对劲，低声问道，“弄痛你了？”

文星伊摇摇头，“不是...”

“有话就说！”

“老婆…我硬了”

Alpha诚实的回答，并且在Omega有任何反应之前率先拉住了她的手，眼里是浓浓的占有欲。

金容仙呆了好一会才找回神智，她低下头，悄悄瞄了一眼Alpha的那个部位。

胯间那个小家伙正雄纠纠气昂昂地抬着头，似是要把黑色内裤撑破。

Alpha挠着她的手心，笑得有些讨好，沾满欲望的嗓音继续叫她的名字。

金容仙额角的青筋一抽一抽的，想也不想便将手中的毛巾狠狠甩到她的脸上，文星伊吃痛地闷哼。

Omega只觉得更加的来气，要不是文星伊那群狐朋狗友，她们早就回家，说不定现在已经在享受新婚之夜激情过后的余韵了。

金容仙赌气着用力挣开可怜巴巴望着自己的小年下的手，冷冷撂下一句，“自己解决！”

她说完便头也不回地往外走，临出浴室的时候才发现自己的浴袍快要滑下肩膀。

金容仙赶紧扯好，而这一低头的瞬间，她就被揽进了一个有力的怀抱里，接着她发现自己被放进了宽大的浴池里。

还没等金容仙反应过来，文星伊已经手脚并用以最快的速度脱掉了碍事的裤子，挺着半勃的下体下水拥抱她。

信息素和沐浴露的香气逐渐盖过文星伊的酒气味，金容仙也开始接受文星伊略显霸道的进攻。

两人相拥着吻了一会儿，金容仙突然发现文星伊脸色潮红，眼神躲闪。

她发笑地问，“你发什么呆呀？又不是没看过”

被金容仙发现自己的出神，文星伊才喃喃地说，“就这样结婚了啊，你全部都是我的了…”

金容仙好笑的亲了亲小年下的鼻尖，“我已经是你的了，你想做什么都行，还发什么呆？”

“以后什么都可以做了吗！”

“那就要看你的表现啊”，金容仙勾起嘴角回答，然后低下头握住了Alpha逐渐醒来的滚烫，耐心地帮她清洗。

文星伊其实并不太愿意让金容仙触碰自己的枪，因为那是自己最脆弱的地方。

但一想到现在可是婚后，她便默许了金容仙的动作。

Omega温柔的手轻轻地揉捏着粗大的滚烫，热水冲洒着敏感粉嫩的顶端。

金容仙把喷头调得恰到好处，再加上那只手的抚弄，文星伊急促地喘息了一会儿，忍不住开口，“容...你再弄，我就要射了”

Omega看了很少在自己面前失控的Alpha一眼，立刻起了坏心，她靠到文星伊的唇边好笑地说，“想要射在哪里？”

Alpha被这一问引得浮想联翩，脸泛潮红低声道，“嗯...都想”

“你倒是想得美”，金容仙一笑，眉梢眼角具是风情。

但说归说，她还是放开了Alpha那根涨硬的滚烫，毕竟她也不想小年下还没插自己就软了。

从浴池里出来，金容仙脱掉了湿透的内衣扔到一旁，文星伊也跟着她出水。

“下次可不会这么便宜你了”

金容仙说着，又往文星伊面前走了一步拿着毛巾给她擦头发。

“嗯啊...”，文星伊张开眼后俯身要去亲金容仙，但是被躲开了。

两人打闹着，金容仙不小心就把手里的毛巾弄掉，她迈开一步弯下腰去捡。

文星伊低头便看到那两瓣正对着自己的白嫩挺翘的臀臀部，气血冲头，浑身沸腾的热血让她一刻都不能再等了。

“容…”，Alpha一把捞起Omega的腰把她推到身后的瓷砖墙上，喃喃低语，“我要进去了”

金容仙刚直起身子双腿就被掰开，几乎没有任何预兆的，一根滚烫的硬挺就捅进了她的小穴。

虽然做好了充足的准备，Omega还是被胀得娇吟了一句。

撩动人心神的呻吟让Alpha更加兴奋，她紧紧地抓着Omega的臀部，开始激烈地冲撞起来。

Omega被撞得站立不稳，只得紧紧抓着Alpha的手臂支撑住自己发软的身体。

一通发泄般的抽插后，文星伊终于缓过来一点，喘息粗气问，“老婆，我们可不可以换个姿势？”

金容仙正沉浸在被Alpha侵占身体的快感中，濡湿的花径紧紧咬着那根又粗又长的滚烫，几乎能把它的形状甚至是上面的青筋描绘出来。

她知道文星伊所说的换个姿势，「the rear-entry position」，她们第一次结合，也就是被完整标记的那一次尝试过这个体位。

文星伊似乎很喜欢那种强烈的征服感，后来一直会缠着她要，但因为金容仙觉得极度羞耻总是拒绝，久而久之文星伊也就不问了。

但今晚听到文星伊又提出，金容仙也意识两人的关系已经和过去不同，毕竟婚姻是需要妥协的。

“随你”，金容仙听见了自己细如蚊声的回答。

本来并没有抱太大期望的Alpha突然被得到允许，激动了得忘了照顾到Omega的感受，直接从她的身体里退了出来。

塞得满满当当的小穴突然一空，金容仙心里失落落的，穴口不禁使劲收缩，不舍得放那根滚烫离开。

满心雀跃的Alpha让Omega转过身去，撑开了她发软的双腿，然后扶着滚烫的伞状顶端对着穴口插了进去。

金容仙嗯了一声，仰了头，露出了修长白皙的脖子，似乎在诱惑着身后的Alpha留下专属印记。

“容...容...”，文星伊一边扶着金容仙的腰肢，一边抽动着滚烫。

金容仙转过头，睁开朦胧的眼睛看着她，文星伊不停地问，“容...舒服吗？”

Omega不停的嗯嗯呀呀喘息着，露出一个轻微的笑，断断续续地回答：“因为是你…就很舒服了...”

Alpha听到这个回答，浑身充满了干劲，撞击得越发激烈，滚烫的硬挺犹如一根铁棍在里面来回抽动，仿佛每一下都几乎要把Omega的身体贯穿。

渐渐的，Omega地有些受不住，呻吟的声音越来越大。

浴室里只剩此起彼伏的喘息声。

Alpha只要挺身一插，Omega就难耐地叫喊一声。

两人的节奏越发契合，酥麻的电流感从互相撞击的下体传至全身各处。

金容仙全身都泛起了桃花般的色泽，每一次精准的撞击都让皮肤的潮红更深一分。

文星伊喘着粗气，看著金容仙陶醉的表情，心里也满足直想尖叫。

两人早就过了摸索的阶段，Alpha对Omega的所有敏感点都了如指掌。

Alpha凑过去咬住了Omega饱满胸前的乳尖。

先是用力地吮吸了一口，然后用牙齿轻轻啃咬，空闲的手则抚上了另一边，不停地用粗糙的指腹旋转拉扯。

“啊...嗯…”，胸前的刺激连同身下的酸胀一起冲上脑门，Omega禁不住高声叫喊，眼前出现一片让人晕眩的迷离幻象。

“啊！星啊，星…”，双重的刺激让金容仙眼前一阵发黑，两腿发颤，嘴里语无伦次，只能不断叫着文星伊的名字。

但她的潜意识里是想着自己的小年下真是好厉害，每一次都总能喂饱自己。

文星伊听到金容仙叫自己的名字，更加想发狂了一样插着容仙柔软湿润的嫩穴，拼命顶撞着那个最敏感的位置。

Omega的后穴不停地痉挛，几乎要将Alpha的滚烫咬断了，一阵阵高潮的余韵久久不去。

文星伊抱着金容仙的腰身，趴在她的背上缓了一会儿，终于从她体内退了出来。

她才一离开，金容仙身体一软，差点摔倒下去，文星伊赶紧搂住她，施力把她打横抱在怀里走出浴室。

食髓知味的Alpha径直走向婚房的大床，把怀里软成一滩水的Omega轻轻放上去。

刚刚经历过高潮的Omega有的恍惚，Alpha强大的气息近在咫尺，而眼前这个有着帅气脸蛋的小年下是自己最渴望的满足。

其实金容仙一直觉得自己很幸运多年前在文星伊床上的那一次失误的发情，那一晚的结合之后，从此她作为Omega的性与身心的期盼都维系在了文星伊一个人身上。

她是她的Alpha，以后都只由她一个人占有。

想到这里金容仙突然就笑了，对着轻声身上人说道，“星啊，我爱你”

文星伊单膝跪在床垫上，金容仙被她的气息紧密的包围，Alpha毫不掩饰那充满诱惑力的气味让Omega恨不得主动送上身体，恳求她无休止的侵犯。

文星伊酒已经醒得差不多了，她的手危险的向下移，摸过金容仙雪白的天鹅颈，享受身下人美好胴体的颤栗。

Alpha只有一个想法，那就是和身下的人融为一体。

Omega甜美的花香信息素，比最精致的糖果还甜美，在她的面前，Alpha从无理智可谈。

文星伊整个人重重地压在金容仙的身上，用自己的气息层层包裹着眼前这个进入发情的Omega 。

两个人的气息交融，催生出更加炙热的荷尔蒙，整个房间里充斥著狂野而情色的味道。

文星伊的嘴唇碰触到金容仙的颈侧，调皮的伸出舌头舔刷着因为叫喊而凸显的青筋。

逐渐的，金容仙的意识和身体终于到了极限，她伸长手，牢牢地缠住文星伊的脖子。

挺起傲人的双峰，Omega上半身微微离开床面，紧紧地贴在Alpha的胸前，双腿也攀上了Alpha的腰。

没有任何遮挡，Omega用自己的部位一下一下磨蹭着Alpha硬到发疼的滚烫性器。

“啊...“，Alpha仰起头发出快慰的喘息。

“唔…要你…星啊...快点给我“，金容仙眼神迷茫，一副春情泛滥的摸样。

反正现在婚也结了，底线早已经不知道扔到哪里去了，反而有种五天不洗头都无所畏惧的坦荡。

”进来…“

Omega无意识地在床上扭动，小穴似乎很知道从哪里能找到快乐，一个劲的往Alpha身上蹭。

文星伊伸出食指，往下一摸就勾起一条亮晶晶的水线，她似笑非笑的看着金容仙，突然觉得深刻的感受到了结婚带来的好处。

Alpha将自己埋进Omega的两腿之间，手按在她的大腿根部，用力一压，将等不及要吃肉的小家伙抵在Omega小穴的入口。

花穴的媚肉几乎立刻缠绕上来，一张一收地吞咽着，Alpha没有一点要怜惜的想法，带着侵略的气息和冲刺的力道一插到底。

“容的身体真的好棒...”，文星伊前后摆动着腰，肆意地进出早已经柔软的小穴，每一次拔出自己的滚烫，都带出不少爱液，每一次进去都狠狠地撞击到最深处。

Omega和Alpha的信息素交融，催生出最迷乱的气息，一下一下勾动着两个人的神经。

Alpha俯下身，摆动腰部，伴随着一次又一次强力而又彻底的入侵，顶弄得Omega整个人都随着她的节奏晃动。

文星伊俯下身，以便更深入的埋进金容仙的身体。

金容仙也主动把大腿长得更开绕在文星伊的腰上，手缠绕着她的脖子，两个人面对面维持着肉体相互碰撞的最亲密姿势。

几次狠狠地进出后，Alpha在射精前发现自己还深深的停留身体的深处，于是立刻往外撤。

Omega立刻就反应过来，抓住了Alpha的手臂问，“哈...怎么了...？”

“没戴套呢，我先戴一下”

以前Alpha也有控制不住射在里面的时候，但这也意味着时候Omega要吃紧急避孕药。

Alpha知道药物对Omega的身体不好，所以还是自己戴套好一些。

“別戴，我给你生孩子”

看到文星伊突然愣住，金容仙又笑，拉住文星伊的手和自己十指相扣。

“我给你生小星星...”

“容...”，文星伊二十几岁的人突然就这样一句话被感动到鼻子一酸。

Alpha不再有顾忌，将滚烫重新插回小穴。

“嗯...”，Omega被Alpha狠狠地按在身下，这一股一股的射精，持续了大约十几次，才慢慢平息了下来。

Omega整个人都在微微的颤抖，不受控制地颤栗著，她缩起自己的身子，却因为她的动作，Alpha的滚烫从她的的花径中滑了出来。

“嗯啊…”，小穴不舍地挽留，而身体的主人则敏感的呻吟着。

饥渴的小穴还在不知餮足地翕动，媚肉一收一缩，在这动作的带动下，精液混合着Omega的爱液从股间滑落，混合两个人的汗液湿透了床单。

文星伊刚侧躺到金容仙的身边，缩成一团的Omega就立刻埋进了她的怀里。

金容仙找了个舒服的姿势，累到乏力的睡下。

阳光透过帘缝照在大床上两个相拥而拱起来的被子上。

文星伊慢慢睁开双眼看着还在怀里熟睡的人儿，低头亲了亲她的脸颊肉。

“嗯…”，感觉有东西扰人清梦，金容仙挥开那烦人的东西转个身蜷缩在温暖的被窝中，丝毫没有危机意识的深深地呻吟了一声。

那声诱人的在Alpha听起来就是娇吟的喘息，让文星伊无奈地感觉到自己下身的明显变化。

她无奈地把翻过去的人儿抱回怀里，低沉的嗓音轻声在金容仙的耳边控诉着，“撩人可要负责的啊...”

没有得到回应还挨了怀里人的一巴掌。

文星伊这下就不开心了。她托起金容仙的头，狠狠地往那娇艳欲滴的吻去，舌头口腔中搅动着，调戏着对方的小舌。

长时间的舌吻终于把还在熟睡的金容仙给狠狠地憋醒了，她瞪大那双灵动的小鹿眼盯着眼前放大的那张少年脸。

“欠揍了是不是！”

文星伊当然不想在新婚的第二天早晨就被踹下床，赶紧抱住还在喘著气的金容仙轻声哄。

“不过老婆，结了婚你好像要对我负责任了”

“什么责任”

金容仙紧了紧身上的被子随口一问，突然右手却被文星伊往下拉，碰到一个不可描述硬邦邦的东西。

“每天早上哦～”

THE END


End file.
